


LOK: The Wolf Spirit

by NikkyA27



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, LOK - Freeform, Love, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Teasing, What-If, Wolf Pack, Wolf ears, legend of korra - Freeform, new to ao3, wolf spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkyA27/pseuds/NikkyA27
Summary: What if Korra grew up with someone on the compound. Someone who knew her and wanted nothing but to protect her. Not only because he is tasked by the White Lotus but he sees Korra as family.Korra still needs to learn a lot more thing before she becomes the Avatar she is meant to be.This starts at Season 2 and slowly move through the seasons.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	LOK: The Wolf Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that's been on my head for a while. I have never used AO3, I have only used fanfiction before but wanted to try uploading this on AO3.

When the Southern Water Tribe was nearing, Korra and Naga were practically leaning against the barrier searching for her family. There was a massive crowd brewing waiting at the docks. Korra spotted a tall male with a large grin on his face, standing with her parents. 

He had short black hair and dark blue eyes with a light scar on his left eyebrow. He wore a dark blue hoodie with white fur around the hood similar to Korra’s but it covered it with a long dark grey cloak and paired it with black trousers that were tucked into a black boots. On his right ear top ear he had 2 silver and one grey storm colour earrings 

Korra’s grin became wider as she waved to him and her parents waved back “Mom! Dad! Magnus!”

“Korra!” Magnus waved as Korra and Naga jumped off the ship and flung themselves to him. Magnus lifted her in his arms easily and spun her around then when he placed Korra on her feet, Naga’s tail was wagging and rubbed her head against Magnus while he gave the large animal a cuddle. 

“MAGNUS! So good to see you” Korra gave him a tight hug again as if she hadn’t seen him in a long time. “Welcome back!” she said happily

“Looks like you have competition Mako” someone nudged, causing Magnus and Korra to break up and see 3 people staring at them while Tenzin and his family were just walking a few steps behind.

“welcome everyone!” Magnus grinned at everyone as the airbending kids gave him a hug. “Wow look how much you guys have grown!” the kids were climbing on him as Tenzin and Pema walked down with Bumi behind them. 

“Oh Magnus long time no see!” Pema hugged Magnus who hugged her while trying to balance with the kids on top of him. Meelo sat on top of his head, Ikki clinging on his back while Jinora hugged his leg. “The kids have missed you! How long has it been since we last saw you?” she questioned 

“Only few years ago, I think Pema” Magnus laughed 

“Kids get off him, he isn’t a tree!” Tenzin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ikki and Jinora got off him but Meelo was still on top of his head. “Meelo!” Tenzin warned as Magnus laughed again

“It's alright Tenzin don’t worry about it, how are you Tenzin and Bumi?” Magnus asked kindly as he lifted Meelo off his head and was hanging him upside down. Meelo was trying to wiggle free but Magnus was tickling him, a certain spot in his neck which was his weakest point. 

“We are good, I love annoying Tenzin though!” Bumi chuckled as Magnus let Meelo down who was a little woozy causing everyone to laugh.

“Oh I want to annoy Tenzin!” another voice spoke as a watertribe woman walked towards them. It was Kya with a teasing smile on her face. Katara placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder making him smile and left the family alone before going towards Korra and her friends who were speaking with Korra’s parent’s Tonraq and Senna. 

“Hi I’m Bolin! This is my brother, Mako and this is Asami!” a boy with a stocky build, black hair and green eyes introduced a boy with similar hair and amber eyes and finally a girl with black hair and emerald eyes. 

“Hiya nice to meet you guys” Magnus shook everyone’s hands and gave them a cheerful greeting. “Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe!” he greeted and then turned to Korra.

“Guys this is Magnus, he grew up with me in the Compound!” Korra introduced him as he waved cheerfully “he is an awesome fire bender!” Korra said as everyone raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh we thought he would be a waterbender? You know with the water tribe get up” Bolin asked as Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly 

“My father was a firebender and my mother from the Southern Tribe but my mother died when I was young so I was raised in the White Lotus with Korra” Magnus explained 

“Your father?” Asami asked curiously as Magnus gave a sad smile

“Unfortunately I never knew my father” Asami quickly apologized as Magnus shook his head. He just smiled and replied 

“It's okay, don't worry! Come on I’ll show you to your rooms!” Magnus said as he led them inside the White Lotus compound. “Once you guys are settled, you guys are free to look around, I am just helping with the set up” Magnus told them before leaving them alone. 

“So this is where you grew up?” Asami curiously asked Korra as she watched her put her clothes away. 

“Yeah it just saw these walls were my life” Korra said sadly as she gripped the doorway tightly causing her knuckles to go white. Asami noticed the shift in Korra’s mood. “Sad isn’t it” Korra continued as Asami gave her a small smile to try and comfort her but the Avatar quickly shook her head to get rid of the sadness. “Its okay i had Magnus to annoy”

“Yeah I did enjoy kicking your butt though” Magnus popped his head through making the girls jump in shock. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you” he laughed softly. "But some kids are asking to see the Avatar do some tricks” Asami watched Korra’s eyes brighten up. 

“Oh okay! but you do better firebending tricks!” Korra exclaimed as Magnus rolled his eyes “Come on let's grab Bolin and Mako!” Korra grabbed Asami’s arm and Magnus before picking up the brothers. 

* * *

When they got to the markets and festival celebration, the kids were surrounding Korra asking her to show her some bending tricks. Everyone else smiled at the Korra laughing with and playing with the kids. 

“Woah! Woah!” Korra giggled as she tried to calm the children down. “How about this, I will get Magnus to perform as well” when Korra said his name, lots of girls their age started to scream which made Magnus roll his eyes. 

“Wait I don’t think that's a good idea-” Magnus started but Korra cut him off 

“Nope you are doing this! you are a cooler firebender than I am!” Korra said as Magnus rolled his eyes again dramatically.

“Fine” he gasped, making Korra laugh and cheer before giving him a hug. 

“Let’s go!” Korra grabbed Magnus and grabbed him to the stage. “Hi Everyone!” Korra’s voice boomed “by special request by some of the children, Me and Magnus would like to perform for you guys!” Korra said as Magnus took off his cloak and tossed it to Bolin to hold. 

Korra and Magnus looked at each other before placing their wrist together and waited for the music. After a few seconds, upbeat music started to the play which made the two start moving in a circle.

Suddenly, Korra leaned back as Magnus caught her before she was inches away from hitting the ground. “WOAH!” the kids oohed and ahhed as Magnus and Korra looked at each other with smirks on their face. Magnus lifted Korra up then they took a step back from each other. Korra used the snow falling to use as waterbending while Magnus wrapped a circle fire around from his shoulder to hip as Korra did the same with water.

Everyone watched as they started into more complicated movements. Everyone was shocked and awe at the two moving together beautifully. The way the water and fire mix but not even burning out or creating mist, it was beautifully combining together. 

They finished with Korra being dipped by Magnus again. He helped Korra on her feet before they bowed and everyone roared in claps as the two bowed at each other before hugging again. “You were awesome!” Korra blushed as Magnus complimented her. 

“So were you!” Korra replied then Tonraq and Senna ran over to them. 

“If you two were in love, you would make a great couple! I mean I would love Magnus as a son-in-law!” Tonraq joked as Korra and Magnus looked at each other before faking to be sick. While Mako frowned at Magnus.

“Yuck! Dad that is the grossest thing in the world” Korra and Magnus before looking at each other and laughing whilst he popped his cloak back on.

“Ooh serious competition Mako!” Bolin teased as Mako frowned while Korra rolled her eyes before grabbing her boyfriend’s arm before whisking him away to enjoy what the festival was offering. 

“Come on then!” Korra dragged Mako away while Magnus shook his head at Bolin then noticed Asami’s eyes lowered and her jade eyes were full of sadness and hurt towards Mako and Korra. 

“Oh Mako had a thing with Asami not long ago” Bolin blurted out as Asami glared at him while Magnus sighed at Bolin. The stocky boy notices the wave of awkwardness he had created then notices the Chief’s twins. “I am going to say hi to them, see you!” he was gone in a flash. 

Magnus notices Asami awkward looking anywhere but to him while rubbing her arm unsure of what to say. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly as Asami kept her head down and nodded “You can be honest you know? I can sense your sadness, do you want to talk about it?” Magnus pushed on as Asami sat on a nearby bench while still looking at Korra and Mako who were sharing cotton candy, looking all lovingly at each other. 

“I just feel angry, sad, jealous everytime I see them together, I mean it wasn’t long ago I was dating Mako” Asami explained as Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest and listened while he glanced towards Mako and Korra acting all lovingly to each other.

“Do you need me to speak with Korra?” Magnus offered as Asami looked shocked at what he said but he kept going “Can I apologize on Korra’s behalf?” she raised an eyebrow at him at his words “Korra was very sheltered in the White Lotus compound, she didn’t play or speak with kids her age but I was allowed to play with children but Korra wasn’t since they told her it was beneath her as the Avatar to play and frolic” Magnus’s copied a tone they used on Korra 

“I am 6 years old than Korra, it was only me she spoke with and play with so she never understood social protocols like you can’t date your friend’s boyfriend without checking with their friends first” Magnus frowned 

“I remember before I left to travel, Korra begged to come with me, she was just so ready to see the world but she was only 10 and I was 16 and had already mastered Fire Bending, I just remember how hurt she was when one of the Lotus members said  _ ‘You are the Avatar, you mustn't show weakness to your emotions,  _ I guess when Korra went to Republic City, she just got overwhelmed and her mind couldn’t process that there were so many people to meet, help and learn from but didn’t know how to be a part of erm..society? Or people in general or being a good friend” 

“I never thought of it that way” Asami thought for a moment as Magnus took a seat next to her 

“The Life of the Avatar can be lonely and sad” Magnus explained as Asami looked at him curiously “Sure you have the power to split the sea and destroy islands but in the end when they pass on, they are completely different person, they are just expected to keep the world safe and balance but they do not have a choice, whether they like it or not, they are the Avatar, there is no other choice for them” Magnus explained to Asami who eyes widen in realization 

“Korra loves the Attention as the Avatar but she hasn’t been exposed on the world properly so she never developed properly as humans would normally would, I mean previous Avatars went to travel the world to get trained by Masters but Korra had masters living in the compound till she masters it so I guess she develop her skills but I think what she lacks in is communications and experience with handling people which may be her reason she took a while to grasp the spiritual side” 

“Wow, I guess you're right” Asami said slowly as Magnus smiled softly before frowning. 

“But she had no right dating Mako straightway after you two broke up, if anything Mako is partly to blame as for not being sensitive” Magnus said as he shook his head at them “Don’t worry Asami when teenagers past the phase and turn older, they are much more easily to deal with” Magnus nudged her with his elbow making her smile. 

“You sound like you have experience from it?” Asami asked as Magnus blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah, a few years ago, I fell in love with a girl and we broke up for not being able to commit to each other as much as we wanted” Magnus explained as Asami gave him a soft smile. “But unfortunately with our line of work, we can’t promise that kind of commitment yet” Magnus continued as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“What line of work?” Asami curiously asked as Magnus looked at her before back at Korra who was laughing with Mako. 

“Who do you think was doing Korra’s job while she was still stuck in the compound” Magnus said softly “I get sent on missions by the White Lotus that is supposed to be for the Avatar but I do them so Korra enjoys being a kid for a while longer and besides she can’t be in two places at once” Magnus explained then turned to Asami “I’m sorry that she took your boyfriend, but if there is anything I can do please let me know, I just want Korra to enjoy the last few years of being a young before getting forced to be an adult and deal with the Avatar role” Asami nodded then looked at Korra who won a large flying bison stuffed toy before smiling at her. 

“Okay I will grin and bear it as well for Korra to enjoy her life a bit more” Asami stated as Magnus gave her a soft smile and mouthed thank you. 

“You are an amazing person, Asami, thank you for being understanding” Magnus patted her on the head then noticed Korra running up to them. 

“Mags! Asami! Look what I won!” Korra thrusted the stuffed toy into their faces as she had a large crooked grin on her face. Korra notices that the two of them were just quiet for a moment which made her worry. “Oh sorry did ruin a moment or interrupt something?” Korra asked worriedly then Asami instantly knew what Magnus meant. She wasn’t very good with interaction or reading the situation which made it more endearing as she smiled at her. 

“No I was just telling her embarrassing stories about you” Magnus teased as Korra blushed a neon colour 

“Which one?” Korra said quickly as Magnus took a step back and laughed “Not the one with the Otter Penguins?” Magnus just laughed but didn’t say anything, Korra quickly threw the stuff bison at Mako. “MAGS!” Magnus just started dodging Korra who was trying to get her hands on him. 

“Otter penguins?” Asami asked as she giggled while Magnus used Asami as a human shield from Korra who was trying to grab him but he was skillfully dodging them.

“It's a great little story...Well you see when Korra was little, we used to sneak out the compound a lot and one night we found otter penguins, Korra was only like 9 so-” Korra tried to grab him but he jumped back and continued his story “she found a nest with eggs and then one of the eggs hatched and the baby climbed on Korra’s head and pooped in her hair that went everywhere” Magnus laughed as Korra was blushing a neon colour. 

“she forgot she was a waterbender and dunked her hair into the freezing cold water to clean herself” Magnus laughed “you could hear her teeth clattering for miles back before we got back to the compound” Asami and Mako laughed at the story while Korra was chasing him wildy now.

“I am going to kill you!” Korra quickly faked left before tackling Magnus onto the ground “Got you!” Korra looked down and noticed that Magnus’s face was etched in pain “Are you okay?” Korra asked worriedly while she knelt down beside him as he just nodded before slowly getting up. 

“You just knocked wind out of me” Magnus explained as he took a deep breath then noticed Korra was staring at him then wordlessly, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up before gasping at the sight. All of his torso was covered with bandages and in the centre of his chest there was slight blood peeking through the bandages. “Korra” Magnus said softly as Korra just stared at the bandages then looked at him with pain in her blue eyes. 

“How did this happen?” Korra asked softly as Magnus stared down and sighed, not wanting to answer “please Magnus, I know what kind of missions you get sent on, I’m not naive to it” Korra stated “What happened in your last mission?” 

“Korra I don’t think-” Magnus got interrupted when Korra placed a hand on his shoulder and pleaded with blue eyes.

“Please tell me” Korra’s voice quivered as Magnus sighed and nodded before looking at Mako and Asami then continuing 

“I was sent to Fire Nation when there was reports of someone using Lightning and fire bending to destroy people’s homes and killing them however they were unable to catch the person, so The Fire Lord tasked me to capture them, I cornered the person to take him in however it was in a small village, he used his lightning to shoot at a little girl so I jumped and took it but I had no choice but to quickly redirect it to him and it killed him” the three of them listened intently 

“It was the little girl’s father that was behind the killing, he was willing to kill his daughter in order to escape but the little girl cried and shouted at me that I killed her father but I collapsed and was taken to a healer, it seemed as my heart was damaged and it stopped beating for a few minutes, I was in a coma and transferred to Southern Tribe to have Kya and Katara heal me but I only woke up a few days ago before you had arrived” Korra's hands shakily moved away from him and frowned.

“Why do you keep going on these missions when I should be me?” Korra asked angrily while hot tears were pouring down he face as Magnus smiled and replied 

“Because your parents would be heartbroken if anything happen to you and my job is to protect you and help you” Magnus explained as Korra hugged him and cried into his chest “Korra you never had freedom when you were stuck here in the South Pole and besides you are needed in the Republic City more” 

“You matter too Magnus!” Korra screamed into his chest as she punched him softly in the chest but he just hugged her tightly “If someone were to happen to you-” Korra couldn’t finish the sentence “You are like my brother” She sniffed then she choked on a dry laugh “first time I learned to firebend and I burned off your eyebrows” she joked through her tears as Magnus laugh “Promise me you will not die” she said seriously as Magnus shook his head 

“I can’t, I’m sorry Korra, my duty is protecting you and the world so you can focus on balancing it” Magnus said as Korra pouted “Don’t worry I still have a lot of fight in me” Korra laughed softly “Now come on no sadness okay?” Magnus lifted her head by hooking his index around her chin as Korra sighed and nodded.

“Okay go enjoy with your boyfriend, I’ll keep Asami company” Magnus explained as Korra looked awkwardly at Asami before turning back to him and nodding.

“Are you sure?” Korra asked shly then Asami pitched in

“It's okay Korra go, I would love to hear more embarrassing stories about you” Asami teased as Korra blushed before quickly grabbing Mako who felt awkward at the situation and just followed Korra. Once the two were gone, Asami took a shaky deep breath and exhaled while Magnus sat next to her again.

“You are mature for your age Asami, I’m sorry that you're hurting” Magnus said as Asami looked back at Korra and Mako. 

“They look good together” Asami stated, it wasn’t bitter or anything just straightforward. Magnus looked at them before turning his head to the side and replied 

“I’ll give them 6 months and they will not last” Asami’s eyes widen in shock at what he said but Magnus looked at her seriously “I don’t think he is that compatible perfectly for Korra or you for that matter” he said honestly as Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

“How do you mean?” Asami quizzed, quite interested in Magnus's thoughts. 

“You and Korra are quite similar, I have known Korra since she was a kid, I practically grew up with her, Korra is strong, brash, intense, overly excited, compassionate and kind person” Magnus stated then looked intensely at Asami who blushed at the attention “You, Asami is capable, a genius, inventive, strong, intense and kind, Korra’s words not mine” Magnus added as Asami raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“What? I thought Korra didn’t like me much?” Asami stated as Magnus laughed 

“Korra sends letters to me but I only read it when I return to the South Pole, a few days ago I read through all her letters, her feelings on living in Republic City, Meeting Mako and Bolin, her feelings for Mako, meeting you, Amon, Equalists everything” Magnus started then laughed softly " She felt bad calling you Prissy Rich Daddy’s girl, you were this awesome person who can do everything better than any bender can” Asami blushed then Magnus continued “I think Mako is a nice guy but would it kill the guy to smile at least? I mean seriously he is as much fun as watching paint dry, I can’t believe that is what you and Korra liked”

“Well I guess girls go through the broody teenage bad boy stage” Asami giggled at Magnus rolled his eyes “You must be really close to Korra, it's nice to have someone like that in your life” Asami looked down sadly as she remembered her father in jail. 

“You do, you have Tenzin’s family, the brothers and Korra, they see you as family” Magnus stated “I mean I hear from the airbending kids, you were the cool pretty one that can create anything from anything” Asami blushed again “I forgot to tell you too, the kids sends me letters once in a while, it was Jinora that told me about the awkward love triangle going on between you three” Asami smacked her forehead and covered her face with her hand while she giggled shyly

“That is embarrassing” the two shared a laugh as Magnus replied 

“Can you do me a favour?” Asami nodded “Keep trying with Korra, once you get past her brash and tough layer, underneath you will see a sweet and shy person who just wants to accepted and live up to the Avatars before her” Magnus said seriously as Asami nodded “Once Korra trusts you, you will be amazed at how much she tells as Korra not Avatar Korra” Magnus pointed at Korra “That Korra you see, is not 100% Korra I grew up with” 

“What do you mean?” Asami asked curiously 

“For one, Korra hates sleeping alone, the reason she sleeps with Naga is because she wants someone to be there when she wakes up someone to comfort her, when Korra is terrified of something she will get quite intense nightmares, I mean I remember when we were kids, she came to my room crying saying that in her dreams all the Avatars before her hated her and told her that she will be the worst Avatar in the world, that was because one of her trainers said that she was stupid for not getting a certain form right” Asami raised both her brows in shock

“Wow that is quite intense for a child” Asami stated as Magnus sighed and played with his hands 

“The mental weight of it can be too much, so please watch out for her” Magnus said as he stood up. 

  
“I promise I will” Asami said this made Magnus smile. 

“You can be patient with Korra unlike someone” Magnus nudged his head towards Mako and Korra who looked to be in a heated argument “Word of advice, if you ever get in argument with Korra, don’t back down like what Mako is doing, if you have something to get off your chest just say it, Korra will not take it personally after the fight, sure she can say harsh words but let her vent once she is calm and more willing to listen, she will be more reasonable, so let her release the built up steam then talk to her but if she goes too far don’t be afraid to tell her” Asami looked at Magnus who grinned “Korra is like Naga, all bark but no bite when it comes to people she cares about” 

“I think you need to give this advice to Mako or Tenzin on how to deal with Korra” Asami stated as they watched the two getting angry at each other. 

“No way for 2 reasons” Magnus stretched his index finger out “One, Korra hasn’t mastered her emotions yet so consider Mako and Tenzin training her on that aspect and two” he lifted his middle finger “Korra needs to understand how to deal with different people” Magnus licked his dry lips wetting them before continuing “Besides Korra said you are too smart, you can run circles around Korra and everyone anyway” Magnus teased as Asami blushed. 

“Master Magnus!” one of the White Lotus sentries ran up to him. “Your presence is requested in the Fire Nation” the man handed him a scroll which made Magnus sigh then Korra walked over to them again with a downhearted look in her cyan eyes.

“Are you leaving already?” Korra’s voice trembled as Magnus sighed while the White Lotus bowed and left. “Magnus?” he just gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear 

“I’ll see you soon Korra okay?” Magnus kissed her cheek as Korra pouted 

“You're leaving me again” she said desperately. Magnus quickly saw 13 year old Korra asking him not to leave her behind. Magnus reached to his ear and unhooked one of silver earrings from his ear and placed it on Korra’s right ear in the same location. 

“Keep this safe for me” Magnus said as Korra nodded gloomily while fiddling with the earring. Magnus made Korra look at him by grabbing her chin and made her cyan eyes meet his dark blue eyes. Her eyes were watery as tears threatened to fall while his eyes were just looking at her softly. “I’ll come back I promise, next time I see you, I promise to stay” Magnus kissed her softly on the forehead and let her hug him tightly then turned to Asami and Mako. “Look after her okay?” Asami and Mako nodded before Magnus gave a comforting squeeze on Korra’s shoulders before leaving. 

3 weeks had passed 

News spread of what Avatar Korra had done. She had saved the world from her uncle and an evil spirit that was threatening to throw the world off balance and decided to keep the Spirit Portals open. Magnus was travelling back to the South Pole to see Korra again. 

Magnus walked up to Senna and Tonraq's house knowing that’s where most likely Korra will be. He walked through the door and saw Korra laying on the sofa with bandages and a tired smile on her face while all her friends and family gathered around her. “Magnus your back!” Korra tried to get up to greet him but Magnus placed a hand on her forehead and laid her back down as he knelt beside her. 

“Don’t push yourself Korra” Magnus said softly “I heard what you did, well done” Magnus petted her hair as Korra gave a crooked grin at him then reached to her right ear to grab the earring but he stops her by grabbing her wrist. “It's okay, it suits you” Korra blushed “I remember you were begging me to do your ears like mine,” Magnus laughed softly while Korra smiled fondly at him. 

“When I was facing Unalaq, I thought about what you told me, I am a little flame that can give people warmth and once people try and feed it, it will grow stronger and the little flame can help more people become warm and spread” Korra smiled tiredly at him “Now I know why you called me Little Flame when I was kid” Korra touched the earring on her ear and smiled.

Magnus kissed her forehead and stroked her forehead before saying “You aren’t little flame anymore Korra, you are Torch of hope now, and you will get stronger, everyone here will be with you every step of the way” Korra looked at everyone who gave her a smile “You are never alone” 

“Thank you” Korra said then Magnus petted her brunette hair which was lulling her to sleep. 

“Get some rest” Korra closed her eyes and when Magnus made a move, she instinctively grabbed his arm stopping him. Magnus looked into her blue eyes and saw it was full of fear or him leaving again making him smile softly. “I promise you, I will be here when you wake up,” Magnus told her as Korra relaxed and allowed him to move while she went back to sleep. 

“Great to have you back Mags!” Bolin said as Magnus smiled and nodded 

“You guys did great! Thank you for helping Korra” Magnus bowed at everyone who nodded and smiled 

“Where did you go anywhere?” Mako asked curiously 

“I was needed by Fire Lord Zuko, I can’t say why since its classified” Magnus apologized as Mako nodded while Bolin fangirl 

“The Fire Lord ZUKO!” Magnus nodded “Oh my god that is so cool!” Bolin started fanning himself.

“That’s nothing, Magnus was trained by Azula when he was younger” Magnus bit his lip as he turned to see Master Katara walking in. Magnus bowed at Katara before she hugged him tightly. “Good to see your back and safe” 

  
“Thank you Master Katara” Magnus pulled away from the hug as she walked over to Korra to check her condition. 

“Azula! As in The Fire Lord’s Sister!” Bolin gasped out as Magnus blushed lightly as all the young people's mouths dropped to the floor. 

“Does that mean you can do Blue Flames?!” Mako asked curiously before Magnus could answer there was a knock on the door. Magnus walked over to the door and opened it revealing another White Lotus Sentry. 

Ikki and Meelo stomped in front of Magnus with angry looks on their faces.“Not another mission again!” Ikki complained “We haven’t played with Magnus yet!” 

“YEAH! GO AWAY!” Meelo shouted as he shot a blast of air causing the white lotus guard to just look at Magnus with confusion written on his face while Magnus was just amused at the situation. 

“MEELO!” Tenzin shouted as Magnus rolled his eyes as the White Lotus sentry handed him a package. 

“Thank you!” Magnus waved goodbye before letting the White Lotus Sentry leave. 

“Oh I thought you were doing another missions” Ikki said sheepishly as Magnus laughed and replied 

“No, I've been given my orders anyway,” Magnus said, “I am on Avatar Babysitting duties” all the airbender kids cheered and tried to climb him.

“Yay that means that you are coming back with us to Republic City!” Jinora jumped up and down while Magnus laughed as he hoisted the kids in his arms hugging them.

“You can tell us stories about your adventures!” Ikki said excitedly as Magnus nodded and laughed when he knelt down so he was eye level with them. 

“I want to hear more stories about you and Kirin, the Wolf Spirit” Magnus blushed at Jinora’s words “it was so romantic when you let her go back to the spirit world and you stayed behind” Magnus rolled his eyes 

“Wolf Spirit?” Asami queried as Magnus rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Not knowing what to say Jinora pipped in 

“Magnus is half spirit!” Asami, Bolin and Mako eyes widen as big as dinner plates. “His mother was a human and his father was a fire spirit” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Asami, Bolin and Mako.

“So much for top secret” Magnus playfully gave a noogie to Jinora who giggled “I would have thought it was Ikki to blurt it out” Jinora got out of his grasp and rolled her eyes while Ikki pretended her feelings were hurt.

“But Magnus its the most romantic stories I have ever heard, it beats any other ones that I have read and heard about” Jinora looked out the Crescent moon outside “The story about the half spirit and half human traveling around the world, finds a hurt wolf that he looks after, she turns into a beautiful girl and Magnus falls deeply in love with her, the two spent couple of years travelling seeing the world but when Kirin had to return to the spirit world, she asked Magnus to come with him but he chooses to stay in the human world to help bring balance to the world, so Kirin leaves him with a grey stone earring that represent Kirin’s spirit to symbolise their love, you guys only meet when moon is full only for one night, it's so romantic” Jinora sighed in delight as Magnus blushed while everyone was staring at him and his earring.

“I love hearing that story” Katara stated as she held a hand to her chest while Pema and Kya sighed lovingly “It's one of kind love” 

  
“Why can’t you be that romantic!” Pema playfully hit Tenzin who stroked his beard and rolled his eyes while his kids giggled. 

“Where is she now?” Asami asked curiously as Magnus smiled softly 

“In the Spirit world, I would go to see her but” Magnus said sadly as his eyes wandered to Korra who was sleeping peacefully before smiling “Right now Korra needs me”. Asami saw how much sadness his eyes had until it turned to Korra which was full of hope and happiness that almost wiped away the sadness. 

The next day, Korra declared that the Southern Tribe will be independent with Tonraq leading and not close the spirit portals to allow the Spirits and Humans to learn to live together. Korra was excited that Magnus was coming back with them to Republic City to be officially a part of Team Avatar. 

One night, Magnus was restless, he tossed and turned in his sleep but couldn’t find it. He threw the covers off him and put his clothes on before making his way towards the kitchen to get something warm to drink. He saw Korra sat on the window sill staring outside with tea that was no longer warm in her hands. 

“Korra?” he called out as Korra jumped slightly causing some tea to spill but she quickly used waterbending to place the liquid back in the cup which made him chuckle softly “Did your avatar senses fail you?” he joked expecting Korra to say something witty back but Korra's eyes were just staring back out the window. 

“Do you..” Korra started but bit her lip while Magnus waited and started making his own cup of tea. Magnus knew what she was going to ask but he wanted her to be brave enough to ask. He knew that Korra was very shy at asking personal questions and didn’t want to upset anyone. But Magnus was trying to get her to open up and be seen as vulnerable so people can see just as a human as well not just the all mighty Avatar. “Do you miss Kirin?” Korra asked softly as he just sighed and grabbed his tea before walking over to her and stared out the window as well. 

“Everyday” he told her “But she has her duties and I have mine” Magnus explained before taking a sip. “Her and I both know that we love each other but the world isn't helping us be together right now, so we decided to wait” Magnus took another sip as Korra’s eyes moved to the corner to sneak a look at Magnus’s blue eyes which were full of sadness and longing.

“How long have you waited?” Korra asked curiously as she stared at the cup in her hands and tried to heat it up using her firebending. “How long are you willing to wait?” she continued.

“Let’s see I am 23 now, I met her when I was 16 so 7 years waiting but I will wait for the rest of my life if I have to” Magnus explained as Korra looked at him with confusion 

“But why? You both can move on and find someone else? Why are you willing to wait for her or the same with her?” she asked curiously which reminded him of a younger Korra asking what Love was like. He remembered the recent letter from the Avatar asking how I know if I was in Love? How do I know it will last? He still hasn’t answered her so now was as good as any time.

“Because being years away from her, it made me realise that nobody in the else in the world that can ever take her place in my heart, we were both young and foolish at that age talks about travelling the world, running away from our responsibilities, getting married starting a family” Magnus trailed on as his finger played with the rim of the cup in his hand. 

“But now being grown up, we both know how important our responsibilities are and choose to wait, I came to realise that even if I see her short time whenever there is a full moon, just that one night of being with her, knowing she loves me as much as I love her, waiting for each other” Magnus smiled lovingly “it hurts when she leaves me but I know it would hurt more if she never come to see me” Magnus said as Korra nodded trying to understand “The letter you sent me asking about Love?” the Avatar looked at him “What do you think Love is?” 

Korra was silent for a moment with a slight blush on her face. It was moments like these, it made Magnus smile that even though she was the Avatar and had this massive weight and expectations on her shoulders. At the end of the day, she was just still human and still learning what every human learns in their lifetimes. 

Magnus and Kirin agreed that they will try everything in their power ensuring that Korra was given a chance to try to enjoy life and that the two of them will try to maintain peace in the Human and Spirit World. Even though it most likely meant that they would be apart longer but they wanted to do this for Korra.

The Avatar didn’t know that Magnus and Kirin were both helping her. For example, Magnus had been working with Fire Lord Zuko for the past few years trying to help him bring balance while Korra was in Republic City bringing balance there. Kirin was working in the spirit world, offering help and preventing spirit wars from breaking out and fighting. Korra couldn’t be in two or three places at once, she didn’t need more stress or more duties thrusted upon her. 

“I don’t know the answer yet, I thought I loved Mako like you and Kirin but when you explained to me what your love was with Kirin it made me think, I mean we kinda broke up so no love in my cards at the moment” Magnus smiled and nodded before placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, the next time I ask you, you can give me a cheesy answer too” Korra nudged him, making him laugh.

“I’ve missed this” Korra whispered but he still heard “I miss just talking to you, you understand me without me having to explain anything” 

“Because I grew up with you, I know your deepest fears, dreams, things you want in the future” Magnus said “Korra I know you as Korra not as Avatar Korra, I know you think people only want to be around you because you are the Avatar but they don’t, whatever happens, they will have your back Avatar or No Avatar” Korra placed the cup on the window sill and hugged him tightly. 

“You always know what to say” Korra said muffled into his chest as he just patted her on the head

“You my family Korra, I will always have your back” Magnus whispered as Korra smiled and cuddled him. Then she started snickering in his chest “What?” he asked as Korra pulled back and had a mischievous smile on her face.

“You know the Spirit Portal is open now, I am surprised you haven’t tried to visit Kirin yet” Korra said as Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her.

“As much as I want to, I am on Avatar Babysitting duty” Magnus poked her nose as Korra frowned which then broke into a sneaky smirk at him.

“So you have to go where I go?” Magnus nodded as he didn’t know what she was planning. Korra picked up a piece of paper and started writing. After a few seconds, she placed it on the table and turned to him “Come on I want to take Naga for a run!” she said excitedly as Magnus instantly knew what she was planning. 

“Korra!” he yelled then his mouth was glued shut by Korra’s waterbending and iced it shut. 

“Shh!” she hissed as she placed a finger on her lips to indicate to him to be quiet “Want to wake up the whole place?!” Magnus rolled his eyes “Besides it’s like when we were younger and sneaked out the compound” he melted the ice using his firebending as he raised an eyebrow at her “Come on, don’t act like you have a stick up your butt! I thought you were fun!” Korra teased while putting on her blue parka then threw his jacket at him.

“Korra” Magnus warned again in a quieter tone but Korra petted Naga awake and proceeded to put her saddle on. “Korra this is not the time to-” Magnus was hit with a large blast of air causing his hair to stick up in the air.

“Magnus the next full moon isn’t another month away, besides not getting cold feet are you” she teased then she pretended to be sad and pouted “Naga, Magnus doesn’t want to see the love of his life, isn’t that sad” Korra said in a baby voice while she was petting Naga’s face then the Polar Bear Dog started to whining before the two turned to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Magnus sighed and gave up making Korra cheer “I knew you would come around!” 

Naga had carried Magnus and Korra to where the spirit portal was. When they were just a step away from the portal. Magnus felt his hands become sweaty even though it was covered with gloves at the thought of seeing Kirin again. “Are you ready?” Korra asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his trance. 

“Yes” Magnus said softly as they held each other’s hand tightly and walked through the portal. 

**Few hours later**

“KORRA IS MISSING!” Tenzin yelled, causing everyone to jump out their beds. Everyone rushed to get ready and came tumbling into the kitchen where Tonraq and Senna were just sharing a cup of coffee in the kitchen. The two were chuckling at everyone getting ready to create a search party for Korra.

“Don’t bother Tenzin, Korra is safe” Tonraq said calmly before laughing softly with his wife as he got up and handed him a piece of paper that Korra wrote earlier. 

_ Hi, _

_ Don’t worry about me, Me and Magnus have just gone on a spiritual trip together.  _ _   
_ _ We’ll be back as soon as we can.  _

_ I need to do this for Magnus.  _

_ Thank you for understanding  _

_ Korra,  _

_ P.S Don’t be jealous Tenzin _

Tenzin read the letter out for everyone to hear. Senna giggled “Obviously to see a certain someone” she teased then Jinora gasped in realisation 

“AW! To see Kirin! After being away from so long” Jinora cooed as Ikki and Meelo pretended to be sick. “It's so romantic, I wish I get a love story like that” Tenzin frown and his face was beet red 

“Absolutely not! You are too young!” Tenzin huffed as Jinora rolled her eyes while everyone just laughed. 

Few days later, everyone was having breakfast at the table until the door opened revealing Korra and Magnus laughing then noticed everyone staring at them.

“Did we interrupt something?” Magnus asked curiously as he and Korra took off their jackets then Naga walked in with a beautiful woman following the large Polar Bear Dog shyly. The woman had blonde hair that was so pale that it looked almost white, she had her hair in a side braid, her skin was an olive skin colour, her striking grey eyes were full of happiness, her small nose, her lips were curved into a beautiful smile. She wore a blue and white parka similar to Korra’s paired with slim black trousers tucked into black boots. She had Magnus’s cloak around her with the hood up.

“Hello everyone” she said softly then Tonraq and Senna ran up to her and hugged her tightly 

“So good to see you again!” Senna stated then Kya jumped in and hugged her as well. “You look more beautiful than ever Kirin!” the girl blushed a bright red colour then suddenly a pair of wolf ears popped up on top of her head when she removed her hood. On her right ear was a blue earring near the base of the ear.

“Argh!” Kirin said in surprise while trying to cover her ears with her hands as Magnus walked over and detached everyone from Kirin. Magnus smiled and kissed her on the forehead. 

“They know that you are a Wolf Spirit” Magnus told her as Kirin released her hands causing her ears to pop up cutely again. 

“Woah! She has wolf ears so cool!” Meelo then started tugging on his ears “Wish I was that cool!” Meelo said while tugging on his ears as Kirin giggled. 

“Sorry, I sometimes find it embarrassing” Kirin explained then Korra took a step forward 

“Everyone this is Kirin!” Korra introduced her to everyone who gave her a warm welcome. After the introduction was done. All the adults were sitting around the table drinking their tea while everyone else were gathered around the fire keeping warm. 

“So Kirin what have you been doing in the Spirit world?” Korra asked curiously as Magnus offered her a cup of tea which she accepted.

“Well, I have been mostly looking after the spirits and trying to stop fights from breaking out” Kirin explained as she started to get more comfortable with the people around her. She was currently sandwiched between Korra and Magnus as they sat against Naga. 

“Hopefully you can teach me how to deal with Spirits” Korra wondered as Kirin giggled and nodded 

“Of course, you are the Avatar” Kirin teased, then she noticed the children looking at her ears that were twitching. “Let me guess you want to feel them?” Kirin wiggled her ears playfully then all the airbending kids nodded and ran over to her. The kids oohed and ahhed when they felt her ears then after they had her feel, Korra and her friends wanted to feel.

“It's so soft!” Korra said as Kirin shook her head 

“You have touched it like a million times before” Kirin teased as Korra blushed and replied 

“Well that was like years ago!” Magnus laughed as he wrapped his arm around Kirin. “Besides it's only today we were able to pull you away” Korra said sadly as she looked at Magnus who smiled brightly at her and Kirin. 

“Its okay Korra, me and Kirin want to spend time with you, it's been so long since we got together like this” Magnus said softly then looked at Kirin “Besides I’ll take any time I can get to be with Kirin” Kirin’s ears folded as Magnus kissed her on top of the head as she blushed.

“He is getting too soft, unfortunately being a guardian does not allow me luxury to spend time away from the spirit world, I have been helping Spirits learn about humans” Kirin playfully pushed him away as Magnus laughed before the two cuddled close together. Everyone could feel the love between the two. It was so strong and felt so special. 

“Kirin?” Jinora stepped forward “Magnus told us many stories about you and your travels together, can you tell us one please?!” she pleaded as Magnus and Kirin looked at each other before breaking out into a grin.

“Alright...hmm…” she did a thinking pose “Which one should i tell?” she queried to herself. 

“How about when you two met? Asami, Bolin and Mako still haven’t heard that story” Korra suggested, then Kirin looked at Jinora as if to ask if this was okay. Jinora nodded excitedly as the airbending kids sat in front of Kirin eager to listen. 

“Okay let's see….it was years ago I would say around 7 or 8 years when I first met Magnus” Kirin started....

_ The large white wolf was running across the South Pole Tundra enjoying the run. Suddenly a pair of snow leopards appeared in front of the Wolf and blocked it’s path. The wolf growled angrily trying to intimidate them but then one of the leopards took a swipe at the wolf causing it to jump back but the other leopard had bit it on its back leg causing it to whine in pain as it felt the bite and blood staining the white snow.  _

_ The snow leopards pinned the wolf down. Suddenly a loud sound of fire was being blasted causing the snow leopards to growl but when the Wolf looked it was a hooded cloaked tall figure that was shooting blue fire at the leopards making them leave.  _

_ The figure ran over the wolf and took off his hood and revealed a man with short black hair and navy blue eyes filled with worry staring at the wolf. He inspected the wound and petted the wolf behind the ear to calm it down. “It's okay, I won’t hurt you” he said in a hush tone. The man picked up the wolf carefully and took it to his nearby camp.  _

_ He carried the wolf inside his tent and laid it on his bed. The wolf watched the man’s every movement carefully. The man kneeled down and had a small wooden box in his hands.  _

_ “GRR” the wolf growled as the man froze in place and looked into the white wolf’s storm grey eyes.  _

_ “It's okay girl, I won’t hurt you” he whispered as slowly petted the top of the wolf's head and itched behind her right ear which made the wolf’s tail thump happily against the tent floor. “I need to help you with your wound before it gets worse” the man got some alcohol and dabbed it into a cotton ball before placing it on the wound causing the wolf to jerk and make a whining sound. The man quickly placed a hand on the wolf’s head to calm it down. “Shh it's okay, i’m just cleaning it, that's the worst of it, I promise” he grabbed the bandage and started to dress the wound.  _

_ After the wound was bandaged up, the man got up and went over to the fire to grab one of the fishes he was cooking and started to tear it up into a bowl. He took out the bones of the fish before putting a bit of rice on the bowl then placing it beside the wolf who just looked at him with its head turned to the side curiously. “Go on eat something, it will help you get your strength up” he said as the wolf started eating the food while the man just watched it. “I have never seen a wolf as big as you before” he stated as he continued to watch it eat for a few minutes before he started eating his own food.  _

_ The next day, he opened his eyes and noticed he had slept sitting against the wall. His blue eyes wandered to his bed where it was being occupied by a naked girl before he went back to sleep.  _

_ WAIT! A Naked Girl!  _

_ His eyes opened wide as dinner places and there was a naked girl who was sleeping on her stomach with the blankets just barely covering her. He was blushing as he didn’t know what to do at the moment. He quickly turned around when he noticed the girl was shuffling and started to wake up. _

_ “That was a nice sleep!” she said happily then she noticed the man facing the tent wall. “Oh you're awake!” she continued as he heard her shuffle causing him to freeze. He reached behind him and held a hand out to stop her. _

_ “Please cover yourself” he pleaded as the girl looked down and noticed she was naked. She wasn’t fazed; this was normal when she turned from Wolf to Human but she was in the human world so she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself.  _

_ “I am covered now” she said as she watched the man slowly turn his head and noticed that she was using his blanket as makeshift clothes but it was barely covering anything. He quickly got up and rummaged through his bag and handed her some of his clothes.  _

_ “He-Here” he said before turning around again giving her privacy. The girl’s head moved the side curiously before obliging and putting the clothes on.  _

_ “Done” she said softly as the man turned around again and was blown away at how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair that almost looked white was long and reached the small of her back. Her storm grey eyes were filled with curiosity. The one thing that stood out was two large wolf ears on top of her head that was cutely twitching every now and then. The man felt his heart beating loudly at the sight of the woman. “I am Kirin, who are you?” she asked curiously as he felt his throat become dry at how beautiful her voice was.  _

_ “Uh..I am Magnus” he said dryly before coughing “Were you the Wolf that I helped yesterday?” he asked as Kirin showed her bandaged right leg. “What are you?” he asked as he kept his distance from her.  _

_ “I am a Wolf Spirit!” she said excitedly “I was just exploring and I got attacked, where am I?” she asked curiously  _

_ “You are in the South Pole” Magnus said then was staring at her ears, itching to touch it. “Are those real?” he nudged to her ears causing it to twitch angrily which made her look cuter in his eyes. Kirin frowned  _

_ “Of course they are real!” she angrily said as Magnus took a step back and raised his hands in mock defence  _

_ “Sorry it's just I have never seen anybody like you” Magnus said quickly “may I touch it?” he asked curiously as the girl looked at him up and down. Finally having a good look at him.  _

_ He was quite tall, she only reached his chest, he had short black hair that was short at the sides and longer at the top. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, it reminded her of the ocean, he had a scar on his left eyebrow which looked to be a small scratch, maybe from a fight? He had a 5’oclock shadow. The girl blushed at how attractive the man was. Then she realised that he had asked her a question. _

_ “Okay please be gentle” Magnus slowly took a step forward and gently touched her ears then remembered the spot that the wolf liked yesterday. He used his fingers to touch her right ear just near the top causing the girl’s ears to twitch and she released a moan causing both of them to blush as Magnus took a step back.  _

_ “Sorry, they are um..really nice” Magnus said quickly “How is your leg?” he changed the topic as the girl took a seat on the bed while Magnus sat across her giving her space. _

_ “Its okay, it should be healed soon” Kirin said “Being a spirit makes it quick at healing” she explained as Magnus nodded  _

_ “So why did you change from Wolf to Human form?” he asked curiously  _

_ “Oh I can switch in between forms, I guess when I fell asleep, I turned back without knowing it” Magnus nodded then he noticed the girl sniff the air.  _

_ “You know the Avatar?” she asked as Magnus looked shocked before nodding “I can smell her scent on you” Kirin watched the confusion on his face so she continued explaining “Oh because the Avatar is a bridge to the human world and spirit world, us Spirits can usually tell the Avatar’s scent but you” she sniffed again “you are half spirit too?” Magnus blushed as he nodded “how?” she asked curiously  _

_ “I do not know, according to my mother, my father was a fire spirit that's all” Magnus said as Kirin listened “My mother died when I was young so I do not know much about it” Kirin sensed his sadness and changed the subject.  _

_ “Oh okay, what are you doing out here?” Kirin asked curiously as Magnus smiled  _

_ “I just got back from my mission, I am on my way back to see Avatar Korra and report back” Magnus explained  _

_ “Avatar Korra, I have always wanted to meet her! Can I come?!” Magnus looked quite surprised then noticed how cute she was so he couldn’t say no.  _

“Then I met baby Korra who wanted nothing more than to play with my ears!” Kirin jabbed Korra who blushed while everyone laughed. 

“I was young,” Korra stated as Magnus held Kirin’s hand tightly. When Kirin told the story, she left out the part that she was naked when she turned into a human since there were kids present but other than that she told the story correctly. When they were travelling Magnus always made sure he had a cloak ready to cover her if she needed. 

“So can you turn into a wolf and use your wolf senses?” Bolin asked curiously as Kirin giggled when Mako hit his brother at the back of the head. 

“Yes I can,” Kirin said. They all spent the whole day playing and getting to know each other. That night, Kirin was saying her goodbyes to everyone. When she got to Magnus, they shared a kiss then Magnus reached into his pocket and presented her a box. 

“What’s this?” she asked curiously as Magnus nudged her to open it. She opened it and inside was a beautiful clear ring that had blue flames moving around inside the clear band and the stone was diamond & sapphire that was cut in a paw shape. “Are you going to ask what I think you're asking?” Kirin asked as her voice hitched with her ears folded against her head making Magnus laugh before kissing her forehead.

“As much as I want to ask you to marry me, we can’t at the moment” they both looked back at Korra who turned her head sideways at why they were looking at her “She needs us” Kirin agreed “But this is a promise from me to you that one day, I do want to marry you like we always talked about, I love you Kirin” Magnus said as he pulled out a silver chain out and threaded the ring “besides as long as I am alive, the flame in the ring will stay, if anything happens to me you will know” Kirin nodded as she lifted up her hair as Magnus placed the ring necklace around her neck. “I have a part of you and you have a part of me” Magnus pointed to the earrings she gave him which made her smile before she gave him a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she giggled while Magnus just smiled. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason, I love you” She teased as Magnus rolled his eyes “I’ll see you at the next full moon” Magnus nodded as he kissed her forehead before taking a step back allowing Kirin to transform into her wolf form. Everyone who had never seen her transform were all in shock and awe before the White Wolf bowed and used her paw to create a portal to go through. 

“So Republic City?” Korra walked up to Magnus and nudged him 

“Republic City!” Magnus put Korra in a headlock and gave her a noogie and messed her wolf tails.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far?   
> Please let me know!   
> Thank you!


End file.
